(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable management device, and more particularly, to a cable management device used in a chassis so as to manage the cables of different types, positions and numbers.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Along with the progress of the transmission of information, the chassis is used widely for installation of different information technology (IT) devices. The conventional chassis does not have proper management so that the cables, wires are randomly installed to the chassis so that when one of the parts or cables needs to be replaced, the cables of other parts impede the replacement so that the users have to spend a lot of time to remove and re-install said other parts and the cables thereof. This improper management of the cables consumes too much time and needs to be improved.
The advanced technology requires more space in the chassis so as to meet the requirements of many cables and IT devices, and how to properly manage the cables becomes an important issue in this business. The conventional way to randomly connect the cables cannot have better heat dissipating feature and more electric energy wastes.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional cable management unit 90 includes an inverted U-shaped body 91 and an end board 92. The body 91 has multiple outlets 93 defined through two sides of the body 91. The cables are properly separated from each other by the outlets 93. The cable management unit 90 has a specific format wherein the different ports 94 have specific distances separated from each other. Different IT devices have different number and positions of ports so that when multiple IT devices are involved, the conventional cable management unit 90 cannot well manage the cables so that the heat cannot be removed and the IT devices can be damaged. In order to keep the proper temperature for these IT devices, more electric energy is needed.
The present invention intends to provide a cable management device used in a chassis so as to improve the shortcomings of the conventional chasses.